Project 64
by reyreykitty
Summary: hehe summary is at the bottem of the first chapter :D
1. Who are you ulquiorra?

**Project 6.4**

Couple: GrimmUlqui

Rated: M! (mature XD)

Summery: look at the Authors note at the bottom :D

Warning: CHARACTER DEATHS AND SOME BLOOD! Also in the future some sex and stuff :D enjoy!

Chapter one ~ Who are you...Ulquiorra?

This room is the most eerie,make a single movement and the room echos for minutes, the pitch black wasn't to welcoming either. However the thing that scared Nemu the most was the fact that she was not alone in this dark lonesome room.

Flicking the light switch Nemu silently waited for the darkness to be replaced with the dull white light. She closed her green dim eyes and let out a deep sigh as she shuffle the papers that lay upon her desk.

Nemu hated working for this man! Sosuke Aizen. The man was a murderer, twisted in blind power to create unhuman things. But this time it had gone to far! This was not science, this was taking people of all ages away from families and friends and testing these horrific experiments on them. Nothing was different about these selected people, they were just the unlucky few who were 'chosen' for the job! However in the past week, most of the _test subjects_ had been dieing off. They would just cry out in pain and agony and collapse to the floor in their cells. Never standing up again.

The deaths were marked as 'classified' or in the words of mayri, the science labs head moniter "you're not important enough to know, so dont bother asking!"

Nemu slowly turned around to be met by a large glass wall. The room behind was strange, its cream coloured walls splashed with a layer of dried blood. The light, dull and flickering as water dripped down from a leak on the ceiling, turning into a large puddle on the poorly tiled floor.

She knew that he was in there. The darkly shadowed figure sitting next the pool of growing water. His shocking Azul eyes set upon Nemu, they shined with a murderous look, almost like he was working out a way to escape this hell and rip Nemu's throat out with his bear teeth and hands, to strangle out every drop of life she had and then to masicar the remands. His eyes were burning Nemu, she had to look away. Those azul eyes were growing more and more insane day by day, starting with normal human eyes, full of life and now... no life... nothing but pure disgust with tiny pupils, no shine to that beautiful shade of blue!

His skin seemed to be getting paler, as if he was a sick child. But Nemu knew he was withering away. He use to be so well built but now just skin and bones, he was a truely beautiful man before these cruel experiments took place. His blue hair was messy and damp, it looked the same as it did the first day, still with those two strands on either side of his nose.

Clearly the others scientists must of been testing on him when Nemu's back was turned. His bone thin arms were bleeding from the needle holes in them, there was a fresh slit across his chest and from his mouth there seemed to be a trail of a purple substance. she gulped. She knew that those other _subjects_ had been given a certain purple fluid and then later that day they would scream and fall. _But maybe this one is different!_ She pondered over that thought for a moment untill her eyes caught a movement in the glass room cell.

He slammed his fists against the tiles, cracking them in half, and released a ear throbing scream. He clenched his head and began to whimper as if he was being beaten. _So this is it!_ She thought._ This is what they do when their dieing!_

She couldn't of been more wrong!

Shocked to see him stand up, Nemu jumped back. He still clenched his head but insted of screaming he began to laugh. He was laughing and smiling, his eyes were shining now with more anger and fustration. Once his hands dropped to his sides he slowly looked up at Nemu. His smile was truly insane, her heart began to race. _What is happening?_ She quickly backed away from the glass window and he raced towards it.

Constantly slamming his fists and head against it, making them bleed. He clearly didn't care. He was laughing again as he glared at her. Growing a fox like grin as he slashed his bloody fist throught the thick glass.

He retreated his hand and through his head back to Nemu's horror. "STOP!" she scretched as his head slash against the glass, making the whole transparant wall crack and shatter completely. Her heart felt like it was ripping through her ribcage as he stared at her, tears glittering her eyes as she trembled. This thing was going to kill her! "don't cry..."her eyes grew wide. He could speak. She thought that all those experiments would have made him lose every amount of humanity and self control! Well she was half right!

"w-what?" she stuttered as he walked over the shattered glass, not even wincing. _The glass didn't cut him!_ "i said.. don't fucking cry... becuase..." she didn't even have time to say a whisper as his hand stabbed through her ribcage and his hand made it out at the other end. Her eyes soon lost their shine, as in his hand he held her still beating heart which was losing its beat. "don't fucking cry infront of me... because... your death is nothing to fucking cry about!" retreating his hand and tossing her heart to the floor, she fell. her eyes were still open with tears still glittering in them as he grabbed her loose key for the door and he walked to the door. His beastly insane smile faded into a frown of curiousity as he gased at the needle holes in his arm. His smile regained it's self as those holes began to heal and their marks faded.

Using the back of his clean hand, he wiped the purple trail which fell from his mouth. Looking to the right side of him he glanced at the small pile of papers which sat at that womans desk. Picking them up he began to read the small printed words. _Test subject: espada 6, Name: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Age: 19, Country: United states of America, status: alive._

His deadly blue eyes narrowed as he gazed at the profile photograph. "t-this was me...?" his eyebrows knitted as he stared at the beautiful looking male in the picture, taned skin, musculer, healthy...perfect. "g-grimmjow...jeagerjaques" for some strange reason his heart sank when he said that name. Grimmjow growled as he ripped the picture from the rest of the information. Staring at it again as he noticed the other person in the picture, some one who made he heart flutter, some one who he reconised. With wide eyes he ran to the door, unlocked it and through the door open. Slamming it shut he closed his eyes at the bright white walls, unmarks and dazling!

Grimmjow began to run, he had no idea were he was going, he needed to know something though! Who was this in the picture? Who was with him? Why does he feel so strongly about someone he'd never met before?... or did Grimmjow know him, and he just forgot?

With a gulp, grimmjow began run faster, he had know idea how fast he was moving untill he hit someone in his way, with a crash he landed on the floor but quickly managed to jump back to his feet.

Grimmjow gazed at the knocked out body on the floor, but quickly grabbed the large white coat he was wearing, and slip it on. It was alittle big for him since Grimmjow had dramatically reduced to skin and bones , so it covered all the blood marks on his old ripped clothes.

" hey! What happened here?" a voice came from behind Grimmjow which made him almost jump and attack that person, but when he span around the sight he saw was one of a young male, small and pink haired. _Seems like a bitch!_ Grimmjow thought to himself. "i-...i'm not sure! ... i found him like this...?" "then weres his lab coat?" Grimmjow sighed and shrugged. He could feel that insane blood lust building up. "i ... need your help ... who and were is he?" Grimmjow ripped the picture of himself and this guy in half and handed the picture to the pink haired bitch. "HIM? Of hes Ulquiorra Schiffer!" _ulquiorra Schiffer..._ Grimmjow's heart fluttered and lepped at the name he heard, who was he? "who-" "hes known as test subject espada 4... his cell in down the hall!" ... _hes a test subject?_... "Take me to him!"

Grimmjow stare in shock at the boy in the cell, he was shaking,cut, bruised and nothing like his picture. On the picture he looked happy, healthy...beautiful and now he looked worst than Grimmjow. "tell me thats not Ulquiorra Schiffer!" Grimmjows azul eyes studied the shaking figure, his emerald eyes were tear full and glareing at the floor, his white skin looked frezing cold and his raven black hair rested across his face and slumped over him shoulders. Grimmjow's blood lusting grew as the pink haired male yapped on and on about how they couldn't give him a substands called 'hollowstream' and how it was clearly the substance killing all the other subjects!

" so they told me since we can't give him the hollowstream that we have to distroy him." Grimmjow snapped at that, his smirked grew across his face as Ulquiorra's gaze lifted from the floor to him. Grabbing the other males neck, Grimmjow simply through him into the wall on the other side of the room, laughing like a mad man as blood spat from the back of the pink haired mans head and there was a loud sickly 'POP' noise. Walking over to the limp body of the man and grinning as he kicked him in the chest.

"s-stop!" Grimmjow froze and turned to the sight of ulquiorra at the glass window, tears rolling down his cheeks as he placed his hands on the window. Grimmjow's insane smile faded as he walked to the smaller male, his heart was beating so fast as he smiled down at the raven haired one. "g-grimmjow?" Ulquiorra was crying, Grimmjow didn't know why he was. "why are you crying?" he wanted to reatch out and embrace this ulquiorra, but there was two problems, the glass case ulquiorra was in and that Grimmjow didn't know anything about him other that his name!

" y-you don't remember me do you?" Grimmjow knitted his eyebrows and shoke his head. "who are you Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow was confused, why couldn't he remember anything of this boy? ... was he suposed to remember him?

Ulquiorra's frown grew more saddend as his eyes leaked more tears. "p-please... just get me out! Please grimmjow!" With out a secound thought, Grimmjow rose his blooden fist to the glass and began to hammer it. Ulquiorra just watched, amazed that it seemed Grimmjow couldn't feel any pain from this! _Grimmjow, what have they dont to you? Why can't you remember me...? _

_**To be continued in chapter 2~!**_

_**[[ Authors note: =D hehehe yaayy! I know i know! I have done it again! Ive started a new story! But this one i WILL continue! And yeah i know this one is all angsty but there will be fluff! :D soo ermm yeah i got the idea for this one in english class a while ago! And NO i like Nemu and Szayel very much soo no flaming me please D: im sorry szayel and nemu fans! But...errmm... it was... his fault *points at grimm* that evil SEXY basterd! XD]]**_

_**[[ okay if ANYone is confused about this let me explain! Aizen runs a science team that are creating a substance called 'hollowstream' however this substance will either turn you into this insane killing mashine or it will kill you. So when aizen kidnaps people for testing he kidnaps too lovers who are grimmjow and ulquiorra, grimmjow begins to lose his memeries though all the experiments and stuff but ulquiorra never forgets. But when grimmjow is ingected with this 'hollowstream' he begins to go insane, but he slowly begins to get his memeries back of his life before the kidnapping. P.S ulquiorra DID NOT get ingected with hollowstream... that why he didn't for get :D]] **_


	2. Freedom

**Project 6.4**

Couple: Grimmulqui

Rated: M! (mature XD)

Summery: Go to chapter 1 for that!

Warning: CHARACTER DEATHS AND BLOOD! Also in the future some sex and stuff :D enjoy!

Chapter two~ Freedom

* * *

The glass shattered and cracked in no time at all, living a large hole for the smaller male to escape from.  
"okay, do yah need any help Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked as Ulquiorra stumbled forward and slowly made his why out the large hole. His feet were bleeding due to the fact there was shattered glass on the floor.  
But the pale boy didn't even wince. He just didn't care, why should he?

"No, i'll be okay" Ulquiorra stated as he stood infront of Grimmjow, shaking softly as he wiped the tears that fell from his bright emerald eyes. Grimmjow looked down at him, he was smaller upclose than through the glass, he seemed more fragile! Almost like a little doll. There was old scares running across his hands and arms and tear trace markings that ran down his cheeks. All in all he was beautifully distroyed, and Grimmjow loved that! He loved to know that he wasn't alone any more! He wasn't the only one who had become like this, but he wished it was someone different...

Starring Ulquiorra from top to bottom he then gentally picked the Smaller one up, no way he could run with blooded feet!  
"W-what are you doing! i can walk by my self!" "Walk? maybe, but could you run?" Grimmjow was right, Ulquiorra was silent, he wasn't going to argue with the person who just saved his ass! "fine what ever."  
Grimmjow smiled down at the small male and walked swiftly over to the door, he looked around the room one more time before noticing a large paper made folder on the table beside the door.  
he knew what it contained. "whats wrong grimmjow?" Ulquiorra's voice was lined with a little irritation compared to how it was not moments ago.

Shaking his head, Grimmjow looked away from the folder and continued to head for the door. The hall ways only contained the deathly silence, no one was in sight or in hearing distance, with a small sigh Grimmjow began to jog at a steady pase down the halls, the white that was radiating from the walls began to affect his vision. They were too quiet for Grimmjow's liking, it knocked him slightly sick. This place is disgusting...

* * *

"Aizen-sama!" The young girl called out as she burst through the large white doors, her uniform fit her tightly,pulling slightly to much at her double D'ed chest, the locks of orange hair resting on her shoulders and flowing down her back. "we have a problem, sir." Stepping forward, her hips swaying in a graceful matter, she made her way over to her leader. Bowing her head when she arrived infront of the man.

"I know, my dear" His voice, smooth at silk. Too calm for the current situation. "I am well aware of what is happening. Don't worry, My pet." Softly his lips caressed her forehead in a loving matter, but ofcourse there was no love involved. The man was a beast, he would use methods like this to trick his workers, to make them believe he actually cared. What fools...

"Aizen-sama, what should we do?" Her voice was strung with a worry, she knew what had to be done, be still she asked the man anyway, just to hear his sweet tone. A smirk tunged at his lips, running a hand through his brown, slicked hair, he stood from his king like chair, then rested a hand on the girl's head.

"Orihime... Send out project 51..."

* * *

"Fuck!" Grimmjow blurted out. The halls in this building never seeming to end no matter which root he took, there was no way he could find his way out.. not at this rate! Looking down at the smaller male, Grimmjow frowned more, Ulquiorra was starring at the walls,not even helping Grimmjow in the slightest. That pissed the bluenett off the most! The fact that he'd just save the little shit's sorry ass and now this is the thanks he gets? What a load of-!  
"We need to go that way, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra looked up at the older male, his slim pale finger pointed towards another bleached white hall way. "How the fuck do you know?" Yes Grimmjow was irritated, the first thing that came out the 'Emo's' mouth since he started this idiotic goose chase and all it was were commands. "Unlike you, i know its this way because i can read the signs!"

...The signs? Grimmjow looked at the walls of the hall way Ulquiorra pointed out and nearly weeped from his own moronic behaviour. All he saw were large green signs the pointed down the hall way stating "EMERGANCY EXIT".

"Fucking signs..." The bluenett finally took the hint and ran down the hall way, smiling brightly at the large white door at the end. Stopping before he hit the white door, Grimmjow gave it a almightly kick and grinned as the door flow open, warm summer air flooded in and ran through the two teen's hair, the sweet smell of blooming flowers that they hadn't smelt in years, birds cherping and singing as if they where greeting Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.  
As they looked out the exit, they both smiled in delight and both whispered "...freedom"

To be continued in Chapter 3

* * *

**[[ DAAAAWWWW! :D wasn't that nice? a chapter of no killings, no experiments .. just a nice lovely... AHH! who am i kidding? im sorry guys that i vanished! but im back now and happy to report that this WILL be continued!**  
**but yes there are more experiments like Grimmers and Ulqui! D: and their all coming to get them! haha ohh im soo lame! Well i hope you all have a GREAT christmas and a happy new year! LOVE YOU! ]]**


End file.
